The Best Feeling in the World
by WestmeetsEaston
Summary: Rachel is supposed to be getting ready for a night out but being pregnant doesn't make her feel very beautiful. Finn thinks he knows a way to change her mind. Future Finchel. One-shot.


A/N: This is my first time writing future Finchel so please be nice. I know very little about life in NY and Broadway and what not so I hope it makes sense. I really enjoyed writing the cutesy fluffy back story so I might have rambled on a bit.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my previous stories and added them and me to their alerts. I appreciate all of you.

Thank you to all **my girls on Tumblr**, you know who you are, for encouraging my writing and pushing me to write more (sometimes rather persistently, I'm looking at you Kimmie ;P).

Thank you to **Tanya** who asked for pregnant Finchel smut.

Grammar and spelling mistakes are all mine.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it?

* * *

><p>"I have nothing to wear!" Rachel whined, plopping herself down on the chaise lounge in a huff.<p>

"What are you talking about Rach? You have tons of outfits in here. Why else did I have to move half my clothes to the other bedroom?" Finn said stepping into the walk-in closet off their room. He'd just gotten out of the shower and stood there looking at her in nothing but his towel, his hair slick with moisture and beads of water still rolling off his chest. "What's wrong with this one?" he asked, grabbing the hanger of a shimmery navy blue dress off the nearest rack and holding it out to his wife.

"It's body-hugging, Finn." Rachel sighed with disdain, "I'll look fat!"

"No, you'll look pregnant, which is what you are, so I don't see the problem hon." Finn said softly, coming over to sit down next to his wife, putting his arm around her shoulders and placing one hand on the small baby bump, just barely noticeable under her bathrobe. Rachel leaned into her husband, relishing the feel of his strong embrace.

After high school, Finn and Rachel had come to New York together to go to school. Rachel couldn't believe it when Finn told her he was coming with her. He'd given her a promise ring the night of their senior prom and told her he'd follow her wherever her dreams took her. Rachel had gone to Julliard and Finn to NYU and the first year had been hard trying to find time to spend together in their busy schedules. They'd fought a lot that year and more than once one of them had wondered if they'd made the right decision. In their sophomore years they had been able to find a small apartment together and things were better after that. It hadn't always been the stuff of fairytales but it was enough for them. Finn was able to find a job right after graduation as a sports promoter for the Knicks and Rachel starting working her way through most of the off-Broadway shows in town, garnering rave reviews on her voice.

Finn proposed on Rachel's 24th birthday after a candlelight dinner at their apartment and a walk through Central Park. In the middle of the Bow Bridge, the place he'd asked her to meet him all those years ago, Finn got down on one knee, pulled out the ring his father had given his mother when they got engaged and asked Rachel if she'd do him the honour of becoming his wife. She didn't hesitate to jump into his arms with a resounding yes. They were married on Valentine's Day in her father's backyard and all their friends had come, even Quinn, who had been 6 months pregnant at the time with her and Puck's second baby, having long ago decided to stop hiding her feelings for him and admit he was the one for her.

After busting her butt for years off-Broadway, Rachel had finally gotten her big break on Broadway when she was offered the role of Elphaba in Wicked. Finn was excellent at his job and kept moving higher up in the company and with the good money they were making they were able to buy themselves a decent little place in the city. It was a walkup and only had two bedrooms and one bathroom but the bedrooms were decent size and Rachel had fallen in love with the walk-in closet. They'd been living there for 2 years now and with the help of Kurt, Rachel had decorated it to perfection. It was home.

They'd decided on their third wedding anniversary that they would start trying for a baby. Rachel had always wanted to have kids and truth be told Finn was enamored with the idea of a son who looked just like him but with Rachel's warm brown eyes. They had been lucky and had no problems getting pregnant. Finn had actually been a little disappointed that they hadn't gotten a chance to practice more but when Rachel came out of the bathroom, tears in her eyes, holding the plastic stick with two distinct pink lines on it, his heart had felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. The first couple of months were really hard on Rachel. She had terrible morning sickness and she'd been tired all the time but once she'd gotten out of her first trimester she was back to her usual happy, perky self. She was just over 18 weeks along now and just starting to show but she was at an awkward stage in the pregnancy where you couldn't be sure if she was really pregnant or she'd just had a big lunch. Hence the reason she was now sitting on the chaise lounge in her walk-in closet, her husband consoling her as she cried about what to wear.

When Kurt had called the week before to invite the both of them to another one of his fashion events for this evening Finn hadn't really wanted to go and had been tempted to feign sickness, but Rachel was eager to get out of the house now that she was feeling a lot better and Finn couldn't deny her that. She'd been chattering excitedly about it all week and had gone for a manicure and pedicure the day before in preparation for a night out on the town but now she sat dejected, in her little pink bathrobe, staring forlornly at the many beautiful outfits hanging in her closet.

"Everything I put on makes me feel frumpy and I look like I've had one too many go-rounds at the buffet table." Rachel pouted.

"Would you stop? You're beautiful." Finn said, pushing a stray strand of hair behind Rachel's ear and kissing the top of her head.

"Well I don't feel very beautiful." Rachel sighed dejectedly.

Finn reached over, pushing Rachel's hair to the side to plant a series of soft kisses on her neck. He kissed his way up to that special spot behind her ear, smiling when his wife let out a soft moan at the feel of his lips touching her there. Grabbing her gently by the waist, he pulled her onto his lap before bringing his mouth down softly onto hers. Rachel let out a content little sigh and wound her arms around Finn's neck, parting her lips to deepen their kiss. She moaned as he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it a moment before his tongue slipped past her lips and began exploring. Finn reached up and pulled the clip out of Rachel's hair, letting the soft waves cascade down. He ran his hands through her hair and then brought them forward to gently cup her face. Breaking off their kiss, he slowly pulled his lips from Rachel's so that he could look her in the eyes for a moment.

"You are so goddamn beautiful and I don't want you to ever think differently! I don't care if you gain 100 lbs and your entire body swells up like a balloon. I will still think you are the most beautiful girl in the world, and that makes me the luckiest guy in world because you're mine. I love you." Finn said, punctuating each sentence by placing soft kisses all over Rachel's face.

"I love you too." She said, her lips turned up into a huge smile. Staring into her husband's eyes, she reached down, grabbing the belt on her bathrobe. Untying it, she let the garment slip off her shoulders, leaving her naked from the waist up. Finn broke eye contact with Rachel and his breath hitched in his throat as he took in the sight of her naked body in front of him. He wasn't just trying to appease her by telling her how beautiful he thought she was. He knew it was true every time he looked at her and it still sometimes caught him off guard how gorgeous she was and the fact that she was his. He slid his hands down her bare shoulders and ran one hand down to the small of her back, pulling her body closer to him as he ran his other hand softly across her breasts, pausing to tease a nipple with his thumb. Rachel moaned and arched her back, pressing herself into his hand and Finn licked his lips as her nipple hardened underneath his touch. Bringing his mouth down to take the place of his thumb, he gently pulled the nipple into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue, relishing the sounds his actions were causing his wife to make. Rachel rolled her hips into Finn, feeling his hardness pressing into her through his towel. She could feel herself getting wetter as he continued to lavish attention on first one breast and then the other, his hands tracing soft circles into the skin on her back.

Finn groaned deeply as his wife bucked her hips and he could feel her heat pressed against his erection that the fluffy towel wrapped around his waist was doing little to contain. Bringing his face back up to Rachel's, Finn smirked at the small whimper his wife emitted in protest at the loss of his mouth on her breasts, quickly squelching it as he crashed his lips down onto hers in a heated kiss. Running his tongue along Rachel's bottom lip, he felt her soft lips part and he dove his tongue into the warmth of her mouth, enjoying the way their tongues danced together in perfect harmony. He brought one hand down to where their bodies met and cupped her through her thin panties, damp with her arousal. Hooking his finger into the elastic, he pulled it aside and ran a finger down her slick folds. Rachel groaned loudly into his mouth, the vibrations tickling his lips as he slid first one, and then another finger into her centre and began moving them in and out slowly.

Rachel bucked her hips hard into Finn, the feel of his long fingers stroking her from the inside causing a burning heat to start building in her, the fire getting hotter with each movement. She arched her back wildly, breaking their kiss and a breathy "Finn!" escaped her lips before she brought them down onto his shoulder, kissing him hard before running her tongue all the way up his neck and pulling his earlobe into her mouth, biting it gently with her teeth. She let out a guttural moan in Finn's ear as he began curling his fingers inside of her, making a "come hither" motion with them as he stroked her most sensitive spot. She could feel her orgasm getting closer and she knew it wouldn't be long before she fell completely over the edge. She slowly eased her legs off Finn's lap and stood in front of him, his fingers sliding out of her with the change in position. Her bathrobe slid all the way to the floor as she lowered herself to her knees before leaning over and pulling open Finn's towel, his erection springing forward. Finn leaned back, bracing himself on his arms as Rachel placed a soft kiss on his tip. He groaned and his head dropped back. Opening her mouth, Rachel slid it all the way down his shaft, taking all of him in before sliding her mouth back up. She repeated the same motion several times with varying degrees of pressure to the point where Finn thought he'd have to bring back thoughts of the mailman after many years of not having to think about it.

"Fuck Rach that feels so good." He moaned, balancing his weight on one hand so he could brush her hair out of the way to watch as she sucked him off. He could feel his orgasm beginning to build inside of him, the delicious heat spreading out rapidly from his middle and he knew if Rachel kept doing that with her mouth it would only be a minute or two before it would spill over completely, taking him with it.

Rachel felt the muscles in her husband's leg twitch and she knew he was dangerously close to exploding. She gently slid him out of her mouth, grazing her teeth a bit on his head as she did so, causing his entire body to shudder with the sensation. Getting up, Rachel slid her panties off before climbing onto the chaise lounge. Resting herself on her knees, she slowly lowered herself down onto Finn's lap. Staring into her husband's eyes, she teased his tip with her wetness before reaching down and grabbing him in her hand. Guiding him to her entrance she lowered her body down as he effortlessly slid inside her, her slick walls sheathing him in their heat. She moaned at the sensation and threw back her head, her long hair grazing the tops of Finn's legs, tickling him.

With his free hand, Finn kneaded his wife's breasts in his hand, her taut nipples soft under his touch as she rolled her hips repeatedly into his. He slid his hand down, gently caressing her rounded abdomen before sliding his hand around her back to keep her from falling off so he could bring himself forward and back up into a sitting position. He pulled her body closer to him before bringing his mouth down onto the hollow of Rachel's collarbone, his other hand tangled deep in her hair. Finn sucked gently on her soft skin, careful not to leave a mark. She mewled at the sensation and slowly raised herself up before lowering herself back down, stroking his cock with her slick walls. Finn groaned deeply and thrust forward hard, burying himself as deep inside his wife as he could.

Rachel whimpered as Finn thrust himself inside her repeatedly and she could feel the heat rising within her, the flames of her desire lapping at every square inch of her body, threatening to consume her whole. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned deeply as Finn's mouth came down on hers, her lips parting instinctually, deepening the already passionate kiss. Finn's hand slid down between them again and he found her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves in a circular motion with the pad of his thumb. Breaking their kiss, Rachel only had a moment to catch her breath before her orgasm overtook her and the stars exploded in front of her. She screamed Finn's name as her hips bucked wildly, her walls fluttering rapidly around his length, clamping down on him with a vise-like grip over and over again. She tossed her head back, her eyes shut tight as the waves of pleasure washed over her body, causing every one of her muscles to shudder with the sensation of it.

Hearing his wife scream his name as she came undone was enough to send Finn over the edge and he grunted, thrusting hard into Rachel as his hips bucked forward and he exploded inside her, the sensations rippling through his entire body like a fast-moving freight train. He rocked his hips a few more times as the last of his orgasm petered out before his body stilled, his heart racing a mile a minute. He slowly slid himself out of her and Rachel let out a little squeak at the break in contact. Finn brought his hands up to brush Rachel's hair out of her face, pushing the stray tendrils, dampened with sweat, behind her ears before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled at him, caressing his cheek with her hand before wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug. Wrapping his own arms around her, he pulled her close, feeling her own heart beating rapidly against his chest. Rachel sighed happily in Finn's ear, her worries about finding an outfit having disappeared the moment he'd started kissing her neck. Finn was just beginning to catch his breath, his heart rate finally going back to normal when all of a sudden Rachel let out a gasp, pulling away from him and causing his heart to jump in his chest.

"Babe what is it?" he said, panicky, as he looked to Rachel for an answer. Her mouth was formed into a surprised "O" as she slowly lowered her hands to her abdomen, placing them gently over the bump.

"Is it the baby Rach? What is it?" Finn said, his voice rising as he gave Rachel a little shake to break her out of the trance she seemed to be in.

"The baby just kicked!" she said, a gigantic smile breaking out on her face.

"Really?" Finn exclaimed, his momentary panic forgotten as a smile broke out on his face mirroring Rachel's.

"Here let's see if she'll do it again." Rachel said, grabbing Finn's hand and placing it on her belly.

"You mean he right?" Finn laughed, rubbing his wife's stomach. Rachel just gave him a look as they sat there for a moment, not moving, waiting for it to happen again.

"There!" Rachel suddenly yelled, moving Finn's hand to the left a bit. "Did you feel that? Oh there it goes again. It's like butterflies are dancing inside my stomach!" She giggled, giddy with this new sensation.

Finn frowned. "I don't feel anything hon." He said softly, watching her face fall at his words. "It's okay though. The book said I won't be able to feel it yet, at least not for a few more weeks anyway." "Don't be sad." He said, trying to make her feel better. "I can wait a bit longer." He brushed a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Besides, we have an event to get to in less than two hours and Kurt told me if we didn't show up he was going to gut me with his pinking shears. I'm not sure what pinking shears are, but it doesn't sound like something I want done to me."

Laughing at the image of Kurt coming after his stepbrother with pinking shears, Rachel slid herself off Finn's lap and bent down, picking her robe up off the floor. She put it back on, tying it around her waist and rubbing her belly, the smile coming back to her face.

Finn stood up, placing his hands on his wife's abdomen. Bending down he placed a soft kiss on her belly. "Don't kick Mommy too hard baby. Daddy doesn't want you to hurt her." he said before coming back up and kissing Rachel's temple. "You better jump in the shower, and then we can go through your closet dress by dress if we have to until you find something you want to wear okay beautiful?" he said pushing a stray tendril of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay," Rachel smiled, reaching behind her husband and grabbing a hanger. She pulled out the same shimmery blue dress he'd shown her earlier and held it up. "I think I'll wear this one you picked out. I'm pregnant; I might as well show off my bump." Walking around her husband she hung the dress up on the back of the door before walking out of the closet and towards the bathroom. She stopped in the bedroom doorway and looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk on her face.

"You coming?" she asked, untying her robe and slipping it off, dropping it to the floor.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He exclaimed. Crossing the length of the bedroom in two strides, he scooped his giggling wife up in his arms bridal style and carried her down the hall to the bathroom.

_THE END_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews are love :)<br>**


End file.
